<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>consequences by nyabbykeromatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040440">consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyabbykeromatsu/pseuds/nyabbykeromatsu'>nyabbykeromatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(no spoilers for V8E12 though), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I am very bad at titles, Mid-Canon, Multi, Polyamory, for the most part it's not super romantic until the end though, set between V8E11 (Risk) and V8E12 (Creation), well this um. this aged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyabbykeromatsu/pseuds/nyabbykeromatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for their chance to head off to Atlas Academy, the group finally has a few minutes to stop and think and unpack the events that had proceeded them. </p>
<p>And you can't just ask your best friend to kill you and not expect them to still be at least a little upset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Trigger warning for discussion of suicidal ideation)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wrote this after Risk came out a week ago, but held onto it until now in order to give people time to wait for it to be available publicly and watch it. I've edited bits and pieces so that it still aligns with canon but there may be some aspects that contradict canon. </p>
<p>Basically I was thinking about how Penny seemed a little too eager to sacrifice herself and I started wondering if maybe her mental health was in a worse place than we think and the idea kinda just popped up from there. </p>
<p>Also, this is my first time writing any of these characters, and I had to consider not only their usual characterisation but also the effect that current events would have on their behaviour. I think I did pretty well with the characterisation, but it's not perfect. This is also my first time writing anything poly, even if the romantic aspect is very minor until the end.</p>
<p>okay I think that's enough rambling, let's get into it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby dialed General Ironwood on her scroll, tapping her foot while she waited for him to pick up, as Penny took the time to look around the foyer of Schnee manor. As her gaze drifted around the room, she noticed that everybody else had split up into their own small, seperate groups.</p>
<p>Near the front door, Yang and Emerald were engaged in tense conversation, trying but evidently struggling to bury the hatchet as Blake and Oscar attempted to mediate. Jaune, Nora and Ren were still upstairs, making sure that Nora was in good enough shape to fight, while in the centre of the foyer stood the Schnees and Klein, who were going through the plan one more time.</p>
<p>The plan...just thinking about the plan brought back the growing ache in Penny's chest, so she quickly refocused all of her attention onto the girl standing next to her at the base of the staircase, just in time to watch Ruby end the call with a tense sigh and glare down at her scroll.</p>
<p>"I really hope this was a good idea..."</p>
<p>"I am sure that everything will work out well in the end!" Penny chirped, but she wasn't sure how much she actually believed her own words. And from the sad expression that Ruby gave her, she knew that Ruby didn't fully believe her either.</p>
<p>Ruby slowly walked over and wrapped both of her arms around one of Penny's, and Penny started guiding her over to the stairs. "I hope so, I'm just," Ruby huffed, "I'm just really worried..."</p>
<p>Penny nodded, relieved to see that she wasn't the only one feeling somewhat apprehensive about this plan. While they weren't going to do what Ironwood wanted them to, the plan still required Penny to open the vault-   </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> [-and self terminate-]    </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Penny paused mid-step, flinching as she felt the jolt of pain in her chest.</p>
<p>"Penny?"</p>
<p>"I-I'm alright," Penny stuttered, taking a deep breath in order to push the pain away, along with the thoughts that accompanied it. "I am alright."</p>
<p>Ruby gave her another sad look, then looked down at the floor, wordlessly tightening her hold on Penny's arm. Penny's sensors told her that the tightness of Ruby's hold would be painful to most standard humans, but Penny could only partially feel it. Still, even if she couldn't fully feel the warmth of Ruby's hold, she understood the intentions behind it, so it was still a nice feeling.</p>
<p>Penny continued to make her way over to the staircase, Ruby following along beside her. Even as they sat down on one of the stairs, Ruby's grip remained firm. Her eyes were no longer glimmering with hope or gleaming with steely determination, but instead were just...dull. Like mirrors that hadn't been touched or polished in many years. It felt so wrong to see Ruby like this, it felt so...incorrect.</p>
<p>"Ruby?" Penny asked as softly as she could. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>At first, Penny thought that Ruby hadn't heard her question. Penny was just about to repeat herself when Ruby let go of her arm, instead slowly wrapping her arms around Penny and pulling her close, hiding her face in Penny's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ruby?"</p>
<p>Her only response was an almost inaudible muffled sound and a dampness on her shoulder. It took a few moments for Penny to realise that Ruby was crying. As soon as she recognised the sound, she immediately returned the hug, but all it seemed to do was make things worse as Ruby started sobbing, her whole body shaking in Penny's arms as everything just seemed to overflow despite Ruby's clear attempts to hide her pain.</p>
<p>"Ruby...I am sorry if I did something to upset you..." Penny apologised, but Ruby just shook her head and held her tighter. Penny rested her head on top of Ruby's, running one hand through her hair and rubbing her back with the other in hopes that it would help bring her some comfort.</p>
<p>Penny looked around the room, relieved to see that everybody else appeared to be distracted and hadn't noticed Ruby's breakdown. As her gaze drifted, Weiss turned around, making direct eye contact with her. As soon as Weiss noticed Ruby, she handed her scroll to Whitley and quickly, but quietly walked over to kneel at Ruby's side. Weiss slowly and gently put a hand on her back, prompting Ruby to tilt her head slightly, just enough to look Weiss in the eye. Penny leaned back in order to give them space, resting one hand in her lap but keeping the other around Ruby. The huntress turned to face her partner, but kept her head resting on Penny's shoulder.</p>
<p>Weiss tilted her head towards Ruby, who gave a weak shrug in response. Weiss sighed, then tilted her head towards Penny. Ruby gave a slow nod, glancing at Penny, and then back at Weiss. Penny watched in fascination as Ruby and Weiss interacted without words, and she could tell that the two of them were having an entire conversation with just their eyes. After a few more subtle movements that Penny couldn't even try to guess the meaning behind, Weiss stood up, but instead of going back over to her family, she sat down on Penny's right side, gently picking up the android’s free hand and cradling it in both of her's.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Penny?" Weiss asked, her voice uncharacteristically gentle.</p>
<p>"I am alright," Penny replied. "I can still feel the virus, but it is significantly more faint than before."</p>
<p>Weiss slowly shook her head. "That's good...but it's not what I meant," she sighed, "I didn't ask about the virus, I asked about <em>you</em>. How are <em>you</em> feeling, Penny?"</p>
<p>Penny was taken aback. How <em>was</em> she feeling? Penny wasn't really sure what she was feeling at this point. Her mind was whirring with so many different thoughts and emotions, and she couldn't be completely sure which of those thoughts came from the virus, and which thoughts were her own. But out of everything she was feeling, one emotion stood out above all the rest.</p>
<p>"Right now...I am concerned about Ruby. I cannot recall ever seeing her cry this much, and she will not tell me what's wrong..."</p>
<p>"Sorry..." Ruby muttered, her voice catching in her throat.</p>
<p>"No, no, it-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, Ruby," Weiss cut Penny off, squeezing her hand tightly as she reached over with the other hand to hold Ruby's shoulder. "I was afraid, too."</p>
<p>"Afraid?" Penny tilted her head and her bow twitched, confused.</p>
<p>Weiss sighed, glancing between Ruby and Penny as she thought for a moment. Penny knew that Weiss was probably not very good at this kind of delicate conversation and was most likely trying to think of what to say. She took a deep breath, slowly running her thumb over the back of Penny's hand. She looked down at Penny's gloved hand for a moment, then suddenly looked up to give Penny a firm glare.</p>
<p>"Penny."</p>
<p>Penny sat up straight as she felt a jolt go down her spine, the cold fierceness in Weiss' voice and the intensity in Weiss' eyes causing her to feel a strange sensation in her chest and a warmth in her cheeks.</p>
<p>"<em>Never</em> ask Ruby to end your life. Ever. Again. For that matter, never ask <em>any</em> of us to cause you any kind of harm." Weiss sighed, her expression softening into one that looked almost desperate. "Please."</p>
<p>Penny felt Ruby nod and bury her face into the crook of her neck. "You really...really scared us..."</p>
<p>"Weiss...Ruby..." Penny pulled her hand out of Weiss' and instead put it around her shoulder, pulling both girls close. Guilt swirled in her chest as she realised that she was the reason Ruby was crying, the reason that she looked so broken, and as she looked at Weiss she saw that the ex-heiress was also on the verge of tears. Penny's bow drooped as she held them both as close as she possibly could, and she knew that if she could cry, she would already be sobbing. "I am so, <em>so</em> sorry. I never intended to make you upset, I just...it was the only solution I could think of..."</p>
<p>"No. There's always gonna be another solution, we'll make sure of it," Ruby said, but the way her voice wavered as she spoke made it sound a lot less convincing.</p>
<p>Penny didn't reply, averting her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. She could still faintly hear the virus' commands echoing in the back of her mind, and if she paid it any attention she would feel the surge of pain in her chest. Open the vault, and then self terminate. She knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, far from it in fact, and she was terrified of what else the virus might make her do, of all the other ways it could make her hurt her friends.</p>
<p>"Sorry for being so harsh," Weiss spoke very softly, as if raising her voice at all would cause Penny to break into several pieces. "I just-"</p>
<p>"I understand. It is alright," Penny replied, giving Weiss a fleeting, shaky smile.</p>
<p>Weiss sighed. "Penny, may I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Are you...that is, I mean..." Weiss hesitated, reluctant to push too hard, but clearly whatever she was about to say was important, so she pressed on. "You just...earlier, you seemed so willing to throw you life away, to sacrifice yourself. Do you still want to...'self terminate', as it were?"</p>
<p>Ruby flinched at those words, snuggling into Penny even more. Penny frowned as she tried to think of an answer. The virus lurked in the back of her mind, always whispering, always growing, putting all these thoughts and feelings into her head. She could feel it gradually spreading within her, corrupting all of her internal systems and polluting her thoughts to the point where it was starting to be difficult to tell where the virus ended and where Penny began. For a moment, she considered just telling Weiss that she was fine, that there was nothing to worry about, but she knew that Ruby would instantly notice if she lied. Both of them were expecting a clear answer, and Penny knew that the answer she gave would have to be the truth, even if that truth would upset them.</p>
<p>"There is a <em>part</em> of me that still wishes to...die," Penny spoke slowly, treading carefully and keeping her wording as objective as possible in hopes of minimising the amount of worry it would cause the others, "A part of me that believes that you will all be better off without me around - <em>safer</em> without me around. But...I do not know whether it is a part of the virus, or...something else..."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what it is," Ruby stated firmly, sitting up straight. When Penny turned to look at her, she could see the determination in her eyes, shimmering with tears but with so much certainty. "The only thing that matters, is that it's <em>wrong</em>."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"We want you here. We...I need you here," Ruby admitted, her voice breaking ever so slightly and her cheeks dusted pink. She looked so incredibly vulnerable, and for a just a moment, Penny could no longer feel the virus tugging in her chest, the pain having been replaced by a different kind of ache. She could see the tears in Ruby's eyes and desperately wanted to wipe them away, but both of her hands were occupied as she still held Ruby and Weiss close to her.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Weiss had noticed as well, and used her free hand to reach over to wipe Ruby's eyes. Once the tears were gone, she rested her hand on Ruby's cheek, and Ruby closed her eyes as she leaned into her hold. After a moment she opened her eyes again, looking Weiss in the eyes before both of them turned back to Penny.</p>
<p>"Things have been...<em>difficult</em> recently, but that isn't your fault," Weiss said.</p>
<p>Ruby nodded in agreement. "We definitely wouldn't be better off without you, trust me."</p>
<p>"How can you be so certain?"</p>
<p>Weiss smirked, slyly looking over at her partner, "Well, for a start there's the way that Ruby's eyes light up whenever you're around-"</p>
<p>"Weiss!!!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping back and sitting up straight, her face turning red.</p>
<p>"I'm right though, aren't I~?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, can you go back to being Nice Weiss, I was enjoying Nice Weiss," Ruby groaned.</p>
<p>"I am nice!"</p>
<p>Ruby pouted, sticking her tongue out. Penny was relieved to see Ruby acting more like her usual self, but she had no idea why Ruby was so embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I believe I may be confused. Are you talking about Ruby's silver eyes glowing when she uses her power?"</p>
<p>"Weeeell-"</p>
<p>"YES, YES SHE IS," Ruby interrupted Weiss. "L-look, the point is," Ruby shuffled back over towards Penny so that their legs were touching, putting one arm back around her shoulders and holding her left hand with the other, "You matter to us. We care about you, and we're happy that you're here."</p>
<p>Ruby gave Penny a gentle smile, one that held so many emotions, most of which Penny was unable to name but one of them she was able to identify - fondness. She turned to look at Weiss, who's expression mirrored Ruby's, but with very slight differences that were solely unique to Weiss.</p>
<p>Penny beamed as she looked between them both and felt a strange sensation in her chest - it felt like some sort of swelling, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. "Thank you, Ruby. I feel the same about you. Both of you."</p>
<p>Weiss smiled and nodded, moving close to Penny as well. She gave Penny a gentle kiss on the cheek, then rested her head on her shoulder. Before Penny had time to fully process the kiss, Ruby followed Weiss' example, kissing her on the forehead and holding her close.</p>
<p>Penny could hear her chest whirring, and she was able to detect her body temperature rising in response to the affection from both of the other girls. It took a few moments for her to get her thoughts somewhat straightened out, collecting herself just enough to put an arm around each of their shoulders.</p>
<p>As she held both of the girls close, Penny found that she could no longer hear the virus echoing in the back of her mind, lost in her thoughts as she could only think about two things - Weiss and Ruby. Ruby and Weiss. While Ruby had been more obvious about it, with Weiss being more subtle, both of them had been by her side more than anybody else outside of her father since they had been reunited. They were two of her dearest friends, who had been there with her through everything, and she knew that they would continue to do so. She was still afraid of what they were about to do, of what would happen to her once they opened the vault, but as Ruby and Weiss held held her close, somehow Penny knew that everything would work out well in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>